My Cinderella Boy
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Furihata Kouki's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, Akashi Seijuro. slight A/B/O dynamics
1. The Prince and The Fiance

**Cinderella Boy**

* * *

 **Genre: Mpreg, slight A/B/O dynamics :D**

 **Disclaimer: this story is adapted from BL manga Royal Fiance by Asuma Risai**

* * *

 **Summary** : Furihata Kouki's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 _Kouki_ _clutch_ _on the hem of his_ _shirt as the red head Prince give him_ _a sharp look._

 _"Listen carefully, starting today you're my fiancee bought with money."_

 _Kouki shivered in fear this is the first time he had ever heard someone say something so hateful_

 _"Defending one's honour before the Royal prince and his consort's wedding is our country's regulation." he said once again. "And committing infidelity before an imperial consort's bridal into the court couldn't be forgiven." Akashi continued._

 _Furihata Kouki_ _is confused, all of these things happen so suddenly. All of these things happen all in a blur, "Come on, follow me." Akashi instructed his '_ _ **Fiance**_ ' _to follow him._

" _B-But wait! Fiance? Akashi-san..._ _I come here to work as a housekeeper..."_

" _ **This is a big mistake..how did this happen?"**_

 _It all began two days ago.._

* * *

"The doctor said you need an operation as soon as possible." Kouki said to his mother while arranging the flowers beside his mother's hospital bed. Mrs Furihata knotted her head, "Are you paying the surgery charges too Kouki? How will you get so much money."

"Don't worry mom, I found a part-time job and got an advance payment so don't think much about it okay?" Kouki said with reassuring smile even though he's not even sure if every thing's going to be alright.

* * *

" _My mother suddenly collapsed one day on her work and because of that I need to find a part-time job and quit school because I don't have money to continue my studies.." Kouki_ thought to himself. "I can't tell mum that I quit school or else..." he stopped on his tracks when he saw an old man having stumbled down the ground. Kouki approached the old man, "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the old man up.

The old man smiled up to her in return, "Oh my boy thank you for your help." the old man said his voice full of gratitude.

"Its alright, sir." Kouki said smiling back. "We should help each other in times of trouble." he said once again holding the old man's arm to help him walk. He felt a little bit funny when he saw the old man's expression on his face. "I-I know its a bit old fashioned but-" He stuttered nervously.

The old man smiled, "I'd like to ask a favour from you." The old man said.

"Eh?"

"Actually, an acquittance of mine is looking for a housekeeper he would love it if someone like you come to apply I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary." Kouki can't helped but to blink twice. Considering the old man's offer could help his pay his mother's hospital charges and surgery. The 'good salary' is tempting, he want to refuse he just met this man but he's in desperate situation right now.

"Er.. about that." Kouki started while swallowing hard. "Can I have an advance payment?" he asked.

* * *

"Are you insane Furi?!" Kawahara shouted at his dumb friend, people inside the store started to look at them weirdly. "Was that old man trust-worthy? Wasn't it a bit hasty."

"Yeah think this through again man." Fukuda added.

"I thought so too, at first guys but I don't have a choice.." Kouki said almost whispering every words . He then looked at his friends, "And I can't back out now because I already received the money."

Fukuda sighed, "So, you're really not gonna come back to school?"

"If not because of my mother I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now..." Kouki turned back to organize the supply closet. "So this is the smallest thing I could do for her." Kouki muttered to himself.

* * *

That night, Kouki just finished eating his dinner when someone knocked from the outside. When he opened the door, outside a black-suited man in his mid-30's approached him. "Furihata-san?" the man asked.

Kouki looked at him wearily. Oddly, just by looking at his shaven, emotion-less face gave him a strange gut sensation. "Uh…sir, sorry but I still have to-" Kouki tried to explain but the man cut him off and got to the point of his arrival.

"My name is Yamada Naoki I come to pick you up and his royal highness wants to see you at once."

"His royal highness?" Kouki uttered as he saw a sleek black limousine parked in front of their apartment complex.

* * *

"Aah, Yamada-san I only know that the job is housekeeping, but what kind of place is that house?" Kouki couldn't help but to ask.

Yamada turned to Kouki, "Housekeeping? What are you talking about? I'm sure we have paid you the engagement money yesterday." Kouki was shocked his whole body trembled.

 _"E-Engagement money?"_

* * *

"Your Royal Highness is waiting for you here, Furihata-san," Yamada said in a respectful manner. The man had brought him to the Imperial Palace. _It was the main house of the royals in Japan why would Yamada-san_ _bring him_ _in such place?_ Kouki felt odd and uncomfortable, noticing that the place was empty but was arranged so meticulously for a special event.

"Yamada-san…why is this place so empty?" Kouki couldn't help but ask.

Yamada didn't answer, and instead steered him over to an ornately decorated table, with a certain man seated around it. "Your Royal Highness, Furihata-san is here now," Yamada informed.

Kouki was shocked. He never expected to meet…the crown prince of Japan he never really know the prince never really a fan of monarchy but he see him enough on TV that he'll recognize the prince. His whole body trembled under the unfamiliar look the red gave him. The look of pure loathing and disgust. The only glare that he could never stand; the look of disdain.

"How long will you planning to make me wait." The red haired male said while playing with the buttons of his royal uniform.

"I-I'm sorry.. they didn't say I'll be working here." Kouki stuttered as he clutched the handle of her bag tigthly.

"When I heard this person asked to be paid in advance I was looking forward to see what kind of person he is.." the red haired royalty said looking at him with his mismatch eyes. "Now, I do.." Kouki flinched as he spoke again.

"You are willing to do anything for the sake of money _Kouki_." Akashi said as he felt chill run up his spine by the way he said his name.

"W-What did you said?"

"Whatever, you have to clean up yourself and learn a proper etiquette I can't introduce you to my father with that kind of look." Akashi said as he started to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute.. I don't know what are you trying to say.." He said totally confused of what's happening. _Introducing me to his father? What is going on?!_

Akashi turned to him sharply.

" **As my Fiancee you'll do these things**."

Kouki's hazel eyes widen.

" _No kidding? I'm his Fiancee?"_

* * *

This is KnB version of my 'Royal Fiancie' Naruto version :)

Please bare with the mistakes I'll fix it as soon as I return online.

 **Please read and review!**


	2. What is marriage without love?

**Special thanks to: kiema01** , **Kiyu desu** , **Zanas-kun** , **ctdiaz** , k **itty tokyo uzumaki** & **icyng** thanks for the review! And for those who added this story to their fav/alert list you guys rocks you know who you are I'm really happy that everyone like this story so far! :)

and **another note** about the story in BL manga royal fiance Kairi is called 'Royal fiance, crown princess in it since in Shou's country even if you're a boy and married another boy you're still being called 'Princess' especially if you are the consort/bride of the Prince. And they don't care if you are in a same sex marriage, wow! Talk about marriage equality there! :D

And I will be calling Akashi here Seijuro since there would be lots of red head here in the story it'll help prevent confusion.

New OC's are added to the story

 **Harada Miyuki** \- a middle age woman who has been assigned to be Kouki's personal servant.

 **Yamada Naoki** \- The emperor's personal servant and the head butler of the mansion.

 **Akashi Seiji** \- Surprise surprise he is Akashi's half brother!

:D

Sorry for the long note at the beginning of the chapter.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Cinderella Boy**

* * *

 **Genre: Mpreg, slight A/B/O dynamics :D**

 **Disclaimer: this story is adapted from BL manga Royal Fiance by Asuma Risai and slightly adapted to manhwa Goong. :D**

* * *

 **Summary** : Furihata Kouki's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with the Prince of Japan, Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **What is marriage without love?**

* * *

 _"W-Wait!" Kouki called after the crown prince but he simply ignored him._

 _"Y-You're completely mistaken. **Me** as a fiancee of a Royal Prince.." Kouki tried to explain. _

_"Yamada, call Harada tell her to take care of the Crown Princess." Seijuro said to his assistant before he disappeared around the corner. Yamada on the other hand turned to face the brunette._

 _"Kouki-sama, follow me. We need to change your outfit, you will be introduced to the members of the Royal Family." Yamada informed the brunette dutifully._

 _ **"No.. I just came here to work as a housekeeper..."**_

* * *

"Kouki-sama, my name is Harada Miyuki I will be you're personal assistant." Harada said introducing herself to the Crown Princess. Who's obviously looks miserable, "Kouki-sama?" she called his name again. This time Kouki noticed her presence,

Kouki yelped, "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is F-Furihata Kouki." He introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you." he continued bowing profusely to the older girl.

Harada immediately stopped Kouki from bowing further, it is wrong for the royal family to bow down before the people who has lower status than themselves.

"It's alright Kouki-sama you don't need to bow down."

"B-But I...giving respects is only natural Harada-san..." Kouki said confusedly.

"Under normal circumstances yes Kouki-sama but you are the crown princess." Harada tried to explain.

"E-Everybody has been calling me _that_ I even met that j-jerk who called me his _bride_ I-I came here as a housekeeper." Kouki murmured low enough to himself.

"Are you really not aware that you are here to be royal highness's bride?" Harada asked to the confused teen.

"I-I really have no idea...I...I came here as a housekeeper."

Taken aback from the brunette's revelation she composed herself, she sighed deeply.

"There must be a reason why the Emperor's father picked you as his royal highness's bride."

"B-But how about the housekeeping job?"

"Let's talk about that next time Kouki-sama.."

"B-But!"

Harada chastised the brunette from speaking, "For now I believe that you are very late for the family dinner. I will hand you three clothes." she said as she pull out three outfits out of the wardrobe and then present it to the brunette. One is a gorgeous light gold/biscuit colored coat, the second one is a green silk dress robes.

"I-I don't know what to choose...I don't think I'm fit to wear these beautiful clothes." Kouki said stepping back he's not even sure if this is reality. All of these are too good to be true. First being a fiancee of the crown prince, then he was going to be introduced to the royal family. All of these are too much for him to handle.

* * *

As the two palace guards opened the oak two double doors of the dining room, Kouki entered the room he had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at him, thinking that he didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and the grand stairwell. Seating in the middle of the long ornate table is no doubt the current Emperor of Japan, clad with his navy blue mounted officer's uniform features a dark blue jacket, a gold and crimson sash, gold sword slings completed with garter sash. Kouki begin to feel uneasy and uncomfortable, he turned to look at his ' _Fiance'_ for help but Seijuro acts as if he is invisible.

"Now there he is..." Kouki was startled as another crimson hair man popped in front of her. "Hello, my name is Mibuchi Reo..." he introduced himself enthusiastically. "I am Sei-chan's cousin _slash_ childhood friend _slash_ his personal secretary."Reo said with a smile on his face. "Come... your seat is in this way." Reo said as he kindly guide Kouki to the seat beside Seijuro.

"Now, Sei-chan say hi to your future _wife_." Seichi said but the younger Seijuro ignored his friend's childish antics and continue eating.

"Hi..." the young red headed boy greeted him with a shy smile from across the table.

"Hi.." Kouki return the greeting politely, the younger boy does really look like Akashi.

"Don't mind those old muff..." Reo teased earning a glare from the red head. "And that young gentleman across the table is Seiji...your charming groom's younger brother.

Younger brother of the crown prince? That's the first no one even in the media reported that the Emperor has another son.

"The emperor's _bastard_ child." Seijuro said for the first time completely cutting his uncle's cheerful introduction. Kouki wince at the tone of his voice never in his life that he heard something so hateful.

Seiji visibly looks sad and hurt by the comment but didn't say anything about it.

And as if nothing happen Reo continue on the conversation.

"Hey, so does this mean Seij-chan's crowning has been confirmed?" Reo asked changing the subject while drinking his wine while taking a seat beside Seiji.

"It hasn't been decided yet." the older lord answered. "He can deny it just because he's stubborn we'll never know what would happen on those days before the wedding ceremony." he said passively. Kouki on the other hand has no clue what are they talking about. It was like he's inside a snake pit that there's no way out. The air within the room is heavy and tense like there's no air to breathe.

"Uhm, what does it mean it hasn't been decided?" Kouki cant help but to asked while clutching the silk linen on his lap.

"Kou-chan..." Reo said playfully a smile plastered on his face. "Akashi family throne succession depends on the ability and authority that the sons of the royal family should fulfill. As an heir apparent Seijuro is the most suitable to be the next emperor. On top of it, its possibly it's his grandfather who has decided on the one who's going to get married with Seijuro. So that's why the one who wants you to marry Seijuro no matter what is his grandfather." he explained Kouki winking at him on the process.

"Enough talking about private matter Reo." Seijuro said without sparing a glance to the pair.

"But lately he turns out to be a whimsical old man." the regal emperor said settling aside his utensils. "Like going all the way the streets of Japan looking for a fiance and so on." Masaomi continued while drinking his wine.

Seijuro smirked, "He loves younger Japanese boys just like you father almost like a bird that can't go out of its cage." he said coldly while Harada stiffen on his sharp tongue.

"Watch your mouth Seijuro."

After the Prince's last remark and the emperor's obvious irritation no one dared to say another word.

" _Is this how a family should be?"_ Kouki thought to himself.

* * *

"Hey Kouki-chan! How was your first night in the royal household?"

He jumped up in the air, surprised as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Reo sweat dropped at the reaction of the younger boy. "Sorry! Did I surprise you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kouki shook his head, obviously lying. "No, just don't do that again. I may have a heart attack next time," he stammered, placing her hand over his chest to calm his heart beat. "But, Mibuchi-san how did you-"

"I knocked few times but you didn't answer so I walked in. Sorry." he said.

"You know, you're a bit jumpy. Something bothering you?" Reo asked. His words hit a nerve on Kouki. Ever since the not too friendly encounter with his fiance, he had felt uneasy and over-conscious of his surroundings. He scolded himself internally, nearly pulling the roots of his hair out in frustration.

 _"This isn't right, how did he become a fiancee of a royal prince?"_

Someone tapped his shoulders again, snapping her out of his thoughts. Thinking that it was Reo again, she elbowed the figure.

"Mibuchi-san not now-"

"Well, isn't that a nice greeting?"

Kouki froze and whipped around to see Seijuro, his face looks so calm but there's rage in his dark crimson eyes.

"A-Akashi-san?!"

"What are you doing here Reo.." Seijuro said turning to face to the raven haired teen.

"I was just dropping in my way for a walk geez don't be so mad Sei-chan." Reo said playfully to the red head.

"This is _**my**_ fiance's room leave this room at once." Seijuro firmly demanded the fury on his eyes contradict the calmness of his voice.

"Fine, I'll leave." Reo said giving up as he saw his friend's face and _that_ face means he would be in trouble if he doesn't stop annoying him its better than he leave them be before he face the red heads wrath later. Once Reo was out of the room, Seijuro faced the brunette.

"I already told you. You're forbidden to commit infidelity before an imperial consort's bridal entry into the court if you're in a relationship with my cousin this engagement would be cancelled." Seijuro said firmly his crimson eyes intensely focus on Kouki's hazel eyes.

Kouki flush red at the accusation, "I didn't plan to-" he yelped as Seijuro slammed his back down the wall.

Kouki panicked. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop this Akashi-san!" he raised his voice as he tried to escape.

"Or maybe you're planning grabbing my cousin's money next?" Seijuro leaned in to whisper on his ears. "Don't forget you're bought with money into this family." the red head continue as he starts planting a kiss on his skin he tried to push the red head away but he smoothly restrained both of his hand.

"S-Stop please, Akashi-san...this isn't right!" Kouki tried to push him off her using his body but he felt so weak, as if the red head had sucked all the energy out of her body. Seijuro continued his ministration, savoring his scent as he kissed and licked his neck. "You have no right to refuse." he said as he felt the red head smirk against his skin making him shiver.

"How many men have you had sex with up until now? Start telling." Seijuro demanded him an answer he start to unzip his dress. "Always pretending to be innocent were _you_ the one leading them to bed?" he asked once again but receive no answer. Kouki blushed in fury, and using all of his strength, he managed to push the red head away from him. "You're so full of yourself!" he was about to give him the slap of a lifetime, but the red head caught his wrist.

"Oh, no you don't," Seijuro smirked as he prevented him from escaping a second time. "Don't glare at me like that, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, making Kouki blush but praising himself inwardly that he was able to hold his glare.

"You freaking pervert! Let go of me!"

Seijuro continued to smirk. "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature. Or is this within your calculations as well, you flirt?" he teased.

Kouki glared at him. "You are a pervert, Akashi-san, and this is harassment! Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll shout for help!"

Seijuro smirked, confident that Kouki wouldn't do it. "I'd like to see you try," he taunted. With that last note, Kouki took a deep breath and screamed.

" **HEL-!"** Kouki was cut off short when Seijuro pulled him close, kissing him full on the lips. He gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between his teeth.

 _Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot!_ He mentally scolded himself. He wanted to push him away but he found himself, instead, surrendering to the kiss. His legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of the prince holding him up He would have found himself flat on the ground. Seijuro's rough and sloppy kiss turned passionate and expert-like. But the kiss didn't last long as the red head prince push him off. And the expression on his face turns back to normal. The look on his mismatch eyes cold as ever.

"Just don't let anyone in this household learn about you and Reo." Seijuro said as he exit his room.

 ** _"What was that just now?"_**

 **" _What is marriage without love?"_**

* * *

 **Closing notes:** Any mistakes found will be edited later hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :D

 **Please REVIEW!**


End file.
